Hinatsumi
Hinatsumi is the het ship between Hajime Hinata and Natsumi Kuzuryuu from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Hajime and Natsumi were classmates in the Reserve Course. When Natsumi first spoke to Hajime, she comments that he has no friends, and tells him she doesn't have any either. She says she's the sister of the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and calls herself the "Ultimate Little Sister". Hajime points out that she doesn't have a talent, but Natsumi refuses to acknowledge that and says she'll do anything to get into the Main Course. Later, when Hajime meets her on the top of the Reserve Course Building, she tells him if she doesn't keep up with her brother, she'll get left behind. Hajime says he understands how it must feel lonely to get left behind. However, he also tells her there are other things just as important as talent, such as staying with her brother and making memories with him. Her death saddens Hajime. He tries to investigate the truth behind her death, but is stopped from doing so by Juzo Sakakura. Quotes Fanon Fanon The ship sailed with the third episode of Despair Arc, where the two had major interactions in the first half of the episode and Hajime was shown to be the only person able to sympathize with Natsumi. The shippers were disappointed with Natsumi's so early death, as it prevented the two from having more interactions. The ship is quite popular, although with Natsumi dying rather quickly after her introduction and with Hajime having more memorable ships, this one tends to be quickly forgotten by a lot of fans. The ship is both fueled more as well as sunk in the third episode of Despair Arc's Abridged version Danganronpa 3 Abridged Despair Episode 3. In this fan remake, Hajime believes that thanks to having a brother in the Main Course, Natsumi will be able to get him there as well. To do so he decides to get on her good side by acting as her "future husband". He backs up her in her fights with Sato and, like in canon version, prevents Sato from hitting her. In a conversation with Chiaki Nanami, he asks her if she'll be fine with him getting to the Main Course, saying that "There's this girl...", trying to explain how Natsumi could help him. However, this poor choice of words makes Chiaki jealous. Later, Natsumi tells Hajime she's unable to get him to the Main Course, let alone herself. As a result, Hajime drops the "future husband" act and claims he wasted time with that. However, he still sympathizes with Natsumi, although not as much as in the canon version. This is the most written ship for Natsumi on AO3. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Hinata/Kuzuryu tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on Trivia *Both are among three known Reserve Course students, with the only other being Sato. Gallery Natsujime 2.png Videos You keep buying stars. ✦ Hajime Hinata + Natsumi Kuzuryuu Habits of my ❤︎ Hinatsumi References Navigation